ryantvfandomcom-20200216-history
Freak Show (TV Series)
Freak Show, is a Ryanland comedy television series that premiered on [[GenerationTV Network|''GenerationTV]] on April 11, 2011. Freak Show will air on Monday's at 8:30/7:30c. The series is created by Andrew Williams and stars Adriana Clarke, Bryan Greenwood and The Afterlife star Hannah Anderson and more. On May 19, 2011, the show was renewed for a second season by GenTV and will premiere September 20, 2011 as part of GenTV's new ''Comedy Tuesdays block. Plot The series is about 8 twenty-somethings living in Chicago, Illinois and they are all unlucky in relationships. Most of their relationships last about a week, if not just a few days. All of the friends also want jobs and money, but again, because of the title of the show, they are unlucky in that area too. Development and production The ERC network was looking for a new sitcom and they had a few shortlisted upcoming creators pitching they're ideas to the network. The idea for 'Freak Show' really stood out to them, so they called back the creators of this show and another to have them both on the network. The creator of this series is Andrew Williams. The other show, which was titled 'Greenwood' was cancelled before any episode was aired. In May 2010, Sara Ipford and Rob Harding, joined the team as executive producers. Them and the ERC network executives went out to find cast members. The first character to be cast was Hannah Anderson, because of her acting history, especially on The Afterlife. Following Anderson's casting, Adriana Clarke, Bryan Greenwood and Tom Harper were casted. In June 2010, Richard Art, Ellie Sanders, Quinn Dazeford and Naomi Jones joined the cast, making up the full main character list. In July, it was time to start planning, Lori Jones, co-creator of The Afterlife and director agreed and signed on to direct the pilot episode. Andrew and his writing team began writing the pilot in August 2010. And finished a week later. But then problems arose, in late August, ERC regretfully announced that due to their scheduling and budget, they were unable to pick up Freak Show. Everyone was panicking, and they were searching for help, ERC contacted RyanTV, RTN, CTV and DTV, but all of them declined the offer. Then in September, the new network GenerationTV was announced. Andrew quickly booked a meeting with the network and told them the whole story and pitched his show once again. GenerationTV needed quality shows, so they accepted the offer. However during this time, Lori Jones dropped out of the directing position. In October, Rob Harding, executive producer agreed to direct the pilot as he has been a director. In November, GenerationTV announced that will purchase 14 episodes for the series, and there is no possiblity that it will increase, due to the 2011-12 schedule starting soon after the finale is planned. The series was originally going to be premiere April 7, 2011, and would air on Thursday's until June 30, 2011 at 9:30/8:30c. However the series premiere has been pushed back to April 11, with a double bill starting at 8/7c, however single episodes will air at 8:30/7:30c. The episode number has been reduced to 10, with the 7th and 8th episodes airing both on May 16 and 9th and 10th airing on May 23. Episodes Main article: List of Freak Show episodes Broadcast The show will be broadcasted on GenerationTV and will premiere with a back to back episode on April 11, 2011 and will air on Monday nights at 8:30/7:30c. CalTV gained the rights to air it in Callumland in the 2011-12 television season, starting in September. Cast 'Series regulars' *Adriana Clarke as Sara Palmer *Bryan Greenwood as Dave Oakson *Hannah Anderson as Jane Parker *Ellie Sanders as Ivy Fraser *Tom Harper as Ed Wartherston *Richard Art as Harry Globerg *Quinn Dazeford as Katherine Juster *Naomi Jones as Zaira Nolan 'Recurring cast' *Emma Goldberg as Tilly Blake *Jason Derewood as Luke Longford Ratings